


A taste of your own medicine

by pizzz_10



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Suicide, Bullying, Child Abuse, Depression, Fighting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not sure if there will be smut, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Steve and Billy get into a fight at school and Billy was so confident that he win like the last time. But he was wrong, very wrong. Steve trained for fights and was ready to take Billy on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on a headcannon about Steve training to defend himself from Billy.
> 
> Also this was a dark idea that got stuck in my head, so I wrote it.

"Billy...billy..Billy!"

Billy groans in annoyance and closes his Edger Allen Poe book, fucking Max, interrupting him when he's at the part, where the man in the story goes crazy over a raven.

He goes to his door and opens it. "What?" 

"It's time for us to go to school. I wanna go now." She ask , no demands like she gives the orders. "You think you could put a please on that, you rude shit?"

"Um, no because you're always rude to me, now take me to school.” Billy glares at her but gets his keys. 

"Come on." They start walking down the hallway and they soon get to the front door. Outside, they both get in.

"You interpreted me you know."

"interrupted from what? looking at playboy?"

"No, reading an actual book." She scoffs. "Yeah right." Max didn't think her brother would like books. Billy sighs and keeps driving.

~~~~~~~~

Billy was in his own school after dropping Max off. He went to his locker and opened it, getting out some shorts and sneakers, he stored in for gym.

After he closes the door to his locker, he sees Steve Harrington. "Yo Harrington, ready for me to beat your ass in basketball again!" He yells to him.

And Steve looks at him with annoyance, anger and almost hatred. Harrington was always getting him bitter looks when he teased him and he's used to it.

“Come on Harrington, don't be like that. Tell you what, I'll go easy on you." Steve glares at him one more time before walking off. Billy rolls his eyes and heads to the gym.

When it was time for basketball, It was completely different for Billy. Steve was doing good, almost too good.

He was playing rough like Billy did, he kept knocking him down, pushing and he actually threw the ball at his stomach one time. 

Right now Billy was trying to block Steve from making a shot. "You actually have your head in the game Harrington." He pants "I'm actually surpris-" He was cut off from Steve pushing him out the way and he makes the shot. Billy falls on his ass, almost shocked.

Everyone hears a whistle blow. "Shirts win, everyone hit the showers." They all nod and start heading to the locker room. 

In the locker room, Billy watched Harrington, wondering what's gotten into him. "Harrington, any reason why you were being a dick on the court?"

Steve shrugs and says. "What? you're the only who gets to be a dick on the court?"

"I don't mind you playing dirty, but you threw the ball at my stomach and I think it was on purpose." Billy says in a low voice, "watch where you throw it or you'll be sorry next time." He steps close to Steve, staring him right in the eye and steve gave a hard stare back.

Then Steve shoved him. "Back off, Hargrove." 

"Well aren't you just tough today." Billy shoved him back. Steve growls. "Hargrove, I'm not playing around. Go away or I will kick you’re ass." Billy gives a laugh. 

"Yeah, sure." Billy walks off and he could feel Steve burning two holes in his back from a stare. 

~~~~~~~~

At the end of school, Billy was outside, near his car, smoking a cigarette. He had a to pick up Max in a few minutes. 

As he's blowing smoke out, he sees Harrington going to his car. Billy smirks, he has some time for some light teasing.

He goes over to steve and leans against the boy's car, blocking the door. "Move Hargrove." Steve says with heat in his eyes and Billy loves it. "Is that king Steve coming out, I've been wanting to see him again."

Steve clenches his fist and shoves Billy away from the door with so much force he knocks him down. Billy growls as he watches Steve open the car door.

Billy quickly gets up and grabs his shoulder, forces him around, "you need to watch it Harrington." He was about to raise his fist, but Steve beats him to it, he was punched in the face.

"No you need to watch it." Billy glares and goes for a punch. But Steve ducks and punches him again.

He kicks Billy's feet, making him fall. "You want king Steve, you have king Steve.” Before Billy could react, Steve was on top of him, giving him more punches. Everyone in the parking lot turns their attention to them and starts forming a circle around them. 

Everyone watched in amazement as Steve kept hitting him. Even got a hard punch to the chest making Billy gasp.

Steve then makes Billy's cheek lay in the asphalt by yanking his hair and turning his head around. He scrapes his cheek against the Asphalt, making Billy almost scream.

"Stop, please stop."

"What was that?" Steve growls and Billy sees so much anger in his eyes. "S-Stop, please."

"Ever bother me again and I'll give you much worse, understand?" When Billy doesn't answer, steve yells in his face. "I said do you understand!" 

"Yes." Billy croaks out. Steve gets up and stares the trembling boy before him. "Good, also next time plant your feet." He goes to his car and gets in. 

Soon he drives off and Billy was still on the ground, bloody and bruised. Students surrounded him, whispering to each other, before going.

It seemed like forever that Billy laid there, he was actually too afraid to get up, but he eventually did and starts going to his car. His cheek dripped a little blood, his hands were also scraped from the ground.  

When he opens the door, he gets in the car and drives, he's not picking up Max, he's just going home. 

~~~~~~~~~

When Steve gets home, he sighs and takes off his coat. He had to drop all of the kids home, including Max. Billy didn't pick her up and he had to tell him why.

He goes upstairs and heads to his room. He gets off his regular clothes and changes into some work out shorts and white shirt.

He goes back downstairs and goes to the garage. In there was a complete work out set. He's been working out more and learning to defend himself. He gets on a bench press and starts lifting the weights, but he couldn't really focus on that. 

So he goes over to the pull up bar and does about 24 pulls ups. But he soon stopped, he couldn't really focus on that either.

There was something on his mind or someone. And that someone was Billy Hargrove. While he was on Billy, he had on so much fear in his eyes.

He's never seen the other teen look fearful at all. Usually it's boastful, cocky, angry and rude. But never fear. 

Hell, forget fear, he was almost petrified. He's glad that he was able to stand up for himself without the help of a butch 13 year olds, but maybe he went a little too far

Like how Billy went too far beating him up. No, Billy almost killed him, so maybe he didn't go too far.

But you don't need to almost kill someone to go too far when hurting someone. He needs to stop thinking about this.

Steve goes out the garage and goes back into the house. He goes to the living room and turns on the T.V. trying to forget what happened today.

Billy will probably be fine tomorrow, bruised, but he'll still probably be himself. 

~~~~~~~

When Billy was back home he was in his room, lucky for him, Neil wasn't here when he arrived. He was reading the book he was reading earlier, Well he was trying to read it. 

His head was killing him. Billy puts down his book and was about to lay down, but his door opens.

It was Max and she looked angry. "You didn't pick me up." Billy doesn't say anything, he just lays down and puts the sheets over himself. 

"All because you got into a fight with Steve and I told you to stay away from my friends!" Billy only sighs.

"Stop yelling." He simply says. 

"Screw you! I'm glad he beat your ass! You're such a dick and whatever you get, you deserve!"

"I know." Billy only says emotionlessly. 

"You're a piece of shit and I hate you. You can honestly die." And Billy only says. "I know." Max only huffs and slams his door.

Billy blinks away his tears and tries to sleep, only that he couldn’t 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day at school Steve was in his literature class and he had that class with Billy. For most of the class, Billy kept his head down a little. Also he had few bandages of his face and hands.

Today he's seen Billy get made fun of this morning by other students, taunting him, calling him things like pussy or bitch. Some even shoved him while walking by and Billy didn't react at all. Witch is strange. 

When they had 20 minutes left of class, the teacher made an announcement. "Class since we've been working on Shakespeare for a while, we will be a having a project. You will be in pairs."

The class groans and the teacher rolls her eyes.

"You will be writing essays on some his work and if you want, you can do a creative visual like a poster. We've read Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet and Midnight summer dream. So you can choose one to write about. On your way out, grab a rubric, I'll read class pairs now."

She grabs a clipboard with a list of names on it and starts reading.

Steve was praying that he wouldn't get Billy, because it be awakard to work with a guy you just beat up.

But of course his prayer was unanswered. 

"Billy Hargrove and Steve Harrington." Steve had to stop himself from face palming. After the rest of the names were called out, the teacher says, “make sure to grab a copy of a book you guys want. But first, discuss."

students started moving towards their partners to talk, while him and Billy sat in silence. Billy didn't even look at him.

In a few minutes, the class was leaving and grabbing a rubric and copy of a book they wanted. Billy got up and gets a book, then a rubric. 

Steve bites his lips and goes over to him, "we can go my house and work on it." Billy doesn't really say anything, he gives Steve a small glance and walks out.

~~~~~~~~

At the end of the day, Steve was getting the kids. All of them started coming to his car. Dustin was the first one to greet him.

"Hey Steve, Billy didn't give you any trouble did he, like try and get revenge?" Steve shook his head. 

"That's good, you must of really messed him up. Hey tomorrow can we go to your house to play D&D?"

"Sorry Dustin, but I gotta do a project with someone at my house for at least a week." 

"with who?"

"Um...Billy." All of them looked surprised. "You have to do a project with him? Geeze I feel sorry for you. You're probably going to get a bad grade."

"Bad grade?"

"Yeah, he's right. Billy's is a muscle head neanderthal." Lucas adds. Steve hasn't seen Billy's grades or anything, so he wouldn't know if the blonde was smart or not.

"He probably only look at those gross books with naked women instead of actual books. He does that right, Max?"

Max rolls her eyes and says "don't know, don't care." Soon they hear the roar of a certain car. Billy's pulls up in his Camaro and Max huffs. She didn’t really want to go with him.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Max got in the car and she puts on her seatbelt. It's silent for a moment before she says. "I heard you have a project with Steve. You better not try to hurt him."

Billy doesn't say anything back, he jus starts the car and drives. "Also try not getting him a bad grade." Still, Billy ignores her.

~~~~~~~~~

Billy arrived at Steve's house around 3:00, he already told Neil that he had a project today with a partner and he allowed Billy to go.

At first Billy didn't want to go, but he has to get this project done. He’ll just do all of the work and get it over with. 

Billy gets out and goes to door, then knocks. In a seconds, Steve answers the door. He lets him in without a word. 

Billy goes inside and looks around the house until he spots the dinning room table. He goes over to it and sits. 

He reaches into his book bag, takes out some papers, pencils and the book they were writing about. 

Steve can see that Billy picked up midnight summers dream, he can also sees some sticky notes in the book with writing on them. 

Billy opens it and starts looking through it. In a few minutes he starts writing. 

"Um, is there anything I can do." Billy doesn't answer verbally, he just shakes his head. Steve watches as Billy keeps writing and looking back at the book. 

Apparently Billy doesn't want his help, he sighs and goes to the garage to start working out. 

~~~~~~~~~

In hour Steve was done and sweating up a storm. He goes in the house and goes to the kitchen to get something drink.

When he's there, he still sees Billy at the table still writing. Steve was starting to get a little frustrated by this.

"Dude, I know we don't really like each other, but I have to do something." When Billy doesn't answer, Steve gets even more frustrated.

"Are you even fucking listening to me!?” Steve sees the othe boy flinch from the tone of his voice.

"You...you can do the poster." Billy says quitely and goes back to writing. Steve nods, he feels a little guilty for yelling. 

Doing the poster isn't really much, but that's the best he's gonna get right now. Steve goes up stairs to get some construction paper and other art supplies. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 5:51 Billy was leaving. When he gets home, Neil greets him with a glare.

"You're late."

"Sorry I-"

"I told you to get home by 5:00." Neil started to back Billy up to the nearest wall and growls in his face. "For once can you follow the rules, you idiot?” Billy was about protest, but he was cut off from a slap.

Neil hit him on the same cheek he's that had a bandage on. "Get in your room now." Billy quickly nodded and went before he got angrier. 

Billy closes the door, he takes off his shoes and gets in bed. For the rest of the night he doesn't move from there.  
~~~~  
Next day Steve and Billy were working on the project again. Well Billy was doing it. 

They were in a uncomfortable silence like yesterday and Steve couldn't really take it anymore.

"Look I...I know you're probably pissed at me, but you did started it. Maybe I went a little overboard but... um." Shit this is just getting even more uncomfortable.

"Maybe I shouldn't of scrape your cheek against the ground." He says as he looks at the nasty cut on Billy's cheek. 

Steve gets up and goes to the fridge and gets two beers. "Maybe we should call a truce, at least until this project is over." He puts a beer near Billy and opens his. 

"At this point, it's all we can do. Because it's probably just going to drive us crazy if we keep antagonizing each other. So let's just at least try to be neutral to each other."

He takes a sip of his beer and waits for Billy to say something, but he got nothing. "Can I get a nod to see if you agree?"

It took moment before Billy does nod. "Okay good, at least we can argee on something." Steve opens the beer for Billy and puts it back near him. 

"Can I please read what you wrote so far?" Billy only pushes the papers near him and Steve starts reading them

"I can write the conclusion for this." Billy only gives a slight nod. Finally at least Billy will let him do something important.

"I'll wait until you’re done writing that page and I'll get on it. Just let me borrow the papers."

He gets another nod. “Um cool...you can drink that, you know." But Billy doesn't, it just sits there.

At some point Billy was twitching a little and reaching to scratch the scab that was forming on his cheek. It made Steve a little uncomfortable. "Hey don't do that, it'll get worse and infected."

But the injurie was too irritating to stop. Steve gets up from the table and goes upstairs. He comes back downstairs with some Hydrogen peroxide, some tweezers.

He sits next to Billy and looks closely at his cheek. There was bits of rock in it like he expected.

He takes the tweezers and starts putting them near Billy's face. But Billy slaps his hand away, "Billy it’ll will get worse." When he puts the tweezers near his face again, Billy Actually holds still this time and Steve picks out the first speck of rock.

"Yeah I guess I went too far by scraping your cheek." He tries to say it jokingly, but it just makes Billy glare at him. Steve was actually satisfied by the glare because at least it showed an emotion besides sad and meek.

~~~~~~~~~

On Thursday they turn their projects in and on Friday they got it back with a grade on it. He didn't have to work with Billy anymore. Steve was surprised by the score they got.

It was an 93, Billy did most of the work and they have a high score. It makes him wonder how smart Billy is.

Speaking of Billy, for the last few days, people have been verbally attacking him a lot, still making fun him for the fight, he's seen Billy threaten some of them, but the harassment just kept coming and it was becoming a little bit more physical too.

At some point Billy gave up and just let it happen, even Tommy picked on him a little. 

Right now Steve is with the kids at his house playing their game and eating some snacks. "So how was the whole project with Billy?” Dustin ask.

"It was fine, I got it back today."

"What you get on it?" Max ask 

“it was a 93."

"Oh wow, you must of wrote most of it really well." Steve bites his lip before telling the truth. "Actually Billy wrote most of it." Dustin gives a laugh. "Good one."

"I'm being serious." 

"No way, that muscle head actually gets good grades or something? Maybe he cheated." Steve shakes his head. "No, he wrote nearly all of it." 

"I can't imagine him being smart, he just looks like a dumb blonde." Mike jokes and the kids laugh. 

"Well he did." All the kids mumble a whatever and Max taps his shoulder. "Can you drop me off at my house?”

“Billy not picking you up?”

"No, he's just going to lay in bed and do nothing. Last yesterday and the day before that."

"Wait what?"

"He just lays in bed, he doesn't come out and eat, he doesn't response when I talk. He just lays there. For the rest of the day."

"He's probably being lazy or something." Dustin says dismissively and Max nods in agreement. “Or holding grudge against me, asshole.” She mumbles the last part

"Sure, I'll drop you off." 

"Thanks." 

Steve starts to wonder if Billy doing this type of behavior could be serious, no it can't be. He'll give it a few more days and Billy will probably be himself again.

But he has a feeling that's he wrong and this could be serious


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Homophobic Language and suicide attempt. 
> 
> Also I edit this chapter about two times, so hopefully there should be less grammer mistakes
> 
> Leave some comments at the end for me please

It was Saturday and Billy was on the floor and going through a box that he got from his closet. 

It was some old stuff he had when he was younger. Books and a few toys. One old book that was in there was "Where the wild things are."

Billy gives a small smile, remembering how his mom read this book a lot to him. He also remembers telling his mom that he wanted to go an island filled with monsters.

Billy thought he would fit in with monsters who wanted no responsibilities and just want to be rambunctious. 

He opens the book and looks inside of the cover page. In there was some cursive writing from his mom, that said 'To my little wild child.'

If only she knew he's gotten too wild over the years. So wild that he lashes out too much, became too aggressive and angry.

Too angry to have any real friends and too angry to have his sister to even like him. He keeps searching through his box and finds his Mom’s old cassette player.

It’s one of things she gave to Billy, besides the necklace. He looks at it and wonders if it still works. Neil is not here, Max is at the Wheeler’s house and Susan is at the grocery store.

So he can test it out now. He gets up and goes out the room. Billy goes to the kitchen and starts going through the drawers for batteries. 

When he finds some, he goes back to his room and closes the door. Billy gets the cassette player, sits on his bed and starts putting the batteries in it. 

Once they're in, he goes to his drawer to search for a tape to play. He looks through all of them and decides on one that just has one song on it. One favorite song.

Billy goes back on his bed and puts the tape in, then turns on the device. Then presses play. It takes a moment, but it plays and he hears the voices of Queen sing their song, Bohemian Rhapsody, softly.

He gives a sigh of content, he finally felt relaxed. He starts singing softly to the words, Billy gets up and goes to his dresser to get his cigarettes.

Once he lights one up, he inhales deeply and blows smoke out through his mouth and nose. He lays down in the bed and looks up at the ceiling.  

The song picks up a little and Billy sings a little louder. He knows this song by heart and he can sing it without missing a word or stumbling.

He got so caught up in the song, that he didn't hear someone come through the front door. When the song was about get into the operatics, he hears Neil's voice.

"TURN THAT CRAP OFF!"

"Shit." Billy whispers and he quickly turns it off and puts the cassette player back in the box. 

He hears his father coming and he quickly puts the box back in his closet. The door slams open and Neil looks at him with a glare. "What have I've told you about playing that shit? You know I don't like the faggot of that band.”

Billy knew who was he was talking about. The lead singer Freddie Mercury. Neil hated him. From the way he sang, from the way he dressed. 

"I'm sorry sir." He mumbles. 

"If you continue to listen to that crap, you'll probably stay a faggot. Is that what you want to be Billy?"

"N-No."

"No what?" 

"No sir." 

"Good, now there's something I wanna know. Last week I gotta call from your school and they said you were involved in a fight." Billy's heart stopped for a moment, he should of know that the school would of called. 

"Is that where you got those injuries? because you told me you fell down some stairs." 

"I-I did."

Neil growls and rushes over to Billy, grabbing his collar. "Don't lie to me." He growls. 

"Yes sir, I did get them from a fight." Neil tightens his grip on his shirt. "Also I've been hearing that you lost that fight." God, Billy hated being in such a small town. Nothing can be kept a secret.

"So not only do I have a fagg for a son, but a pussy. But who I'm kidding. You've always been that way. Would it kill you to be a real man?”

"D-Dad I can be-" Billy is slammed against the wall. "Don't talk back." Neil says low. "you're lucky I can't deal with you too long right now." 

He pushed Billy away and starts going to the door. "When I get back, we'll finish this talk. Maybe while I'm gone, teach yourself how to be a man.”  With that he goes out the door.

Billy waits about five minutes, seven minutes just to be safe. Then he goes to his closet and gets the box back out. 

He gets the cassette player and takes the tape out. After putting it in his pocket, he grabs his keys and rushes out of his room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

Billy drove at least an hour, soon he stopped by a store and paid a guy to get him a six pack of beer.  

When he gets his beer, he keeps driving until he's on an empty road. He stops his car and opens the first can of beer, he takes a big gulp.

Some of it drips down his chin and he wipes it off with the back of his hand. Billy puts his beer down and digs through his pocket for his cigarettes. Only that he can couldn't find them.  

Damn it, he left them. Billy starts his car and starts driving back to the main part of town. In 30 minuets he stops by a convince store and goes in to get cigarettes. 

While he's in there, he's sees two students from his high school. They see him and start whispering to each other.

"Hey, you two got something to say!?” He shouts at them. But one guy just rolls his eyes. "Don't pretend to act so tough after Harrington made you his bitch."

Billy had to mentally remind himself that he can't get into a fight in the store. If he does that then the cops will be called on him and he does not want to deal with cops right now.

Billy just pays for cigarettes and goes out the door, It was getting dark.

Billy looks around and spots a pay phone down the sidewalk. He rushes over to it and digs in his pants pocket. He has enough change for one phone call.

After inserting the coins, he dialed the number to the Wheelers house. Msr.Wheeler wrote the phone number on the directions she gave him to get to the Byers house

So he memorized it just in case. Soon someone picks up. "Hello?" A light female voice says. "Hi Mrs.Wheeler, it's me, Billy Hargrove."

"Oh Billy it's nice that you called-"

"Can I please speak to Max?"

"Oh, sure." She sounded a little disappointed. It takes a few minutes, but soon he hears Max's voice on the other line. "What?" She ask sounding annoyed.

"Is Harrington there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Tell him to take you home. Also when you get home...can you cover for me? Like tell Neil and Susan I'm at a girl's house." He ask meekly. 

"Why should I cover for you asshole? I'm still mad at you. Where are you? Out drinking or something?" 

Billy hesitated and that made Max scoff. "You are aren't you? Take responsibility for own actions, don't come to me to save you when you're doing stupid shit."

"No Max please, if you don't-"

"So what if Neil yells at you, stop being a pussy. Good Bye." 

"No, no, no! Don't hang-" but it was too late, he heard a click at the other end. "Max, Max!?" He started to breath heavily and then he started to bang the phone on the receiver, screaming in frustration.

People were looking at him like he was insane. he puts the phone back and heads back to his car.

~~~~~~~~

In his car he’s smoking his cigarette and drinking a beer. 

He's been in the car for two hours now, sitting in silence and wondering if he's weak like everyone says. 

Billy thinks if his mother was still here, she probably be disappointed in him. She wouldn’t respect or like him like everyone else. 

Right now he wishes he can be somewhere else, like maybe back in California or anywhere. A place where people don't know him and he can start over his way, not his father's way. 

But for now he's stuck in this hell hole, where almost everyone knows him as the weak asshole who thinks he's tough, but he’s not.

Billy is soon on his third beer and he's getting drunk. Billy reaches into his pocket for another cigarette, but he digs in the wrong pocket and feels something else. It was the tape he took with him. 

He decided he should finish listening to it. The boy puts it in the cassette player of his car and presses play.

The song starts to play, but he decides to fast forward it to the part where he left off, the operatics. 

Nobody is here, so he sings the words as loud as he wants, nodding his head to his music. He sang to trying to forget about the problems that was going on, trying to cheer himself up. But it wasn't working, he still felt like shit, but he kept on singing.

Then it gets to his favorite part, the guitar riff.

"So you think you can stomp me and spit in my eye! So you think you can love me and leave me to die!" He sang along with Freddie Mercury 

But even this energetic part didn't do nothing for him. He felt the same, sad and empty. Billy stops singing and puts his head on the wheel. Tears filling his eyes. 

Everything is shit now, so what's the point in trying to cheer up? 

The song finally gets to the final lyrics.

"Nothing really matters  
Anyone can see.  
Nothing really matters.  
Nothing really matters.  
To me."

Billy starts to sob, letting out the tears that he's been holding in for the week.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy can't remember passing out or falling alseep. But he finds himself waking up to a flash light be shinned in his face. 

"Hey kid, you okay?"

Billy opens his eyes and sees a guy in a uniform, Billy rubs his eyes a little and gets a better look at the man. It was the chief of police. Jim chief Hopper, shinning a flashlight in his window.

"What?"

"I said are you okay kid? You look out of it and you're bruised."

"Don't worry about it sir." He mumbles. "Actually kid if I didn't worry about it, I wouldn't be doing my job." The man flashes his light to the floor of the car and sees beer cans and cigarette butts.

"Are you drunk Hargrove?"  Billy gives a slight nod. The chief sighs. "Okay I'll drop you home-"

"N-No please." Billy whispers and the reaction was strange to Hopper. "I'm sorry son, but you can't drive home and you can't stay here. Now please come out the car." 

Billy gives a pleading look, but gets out the car. "I'll drive your car back to the house for you after I drop you off. So hand me the keys." 

Billy does and he follows Hopper to his van. They get in and Hopper starts driving. As they drive Hopper gets a another look at the boy's face.

"I heard what Steve did to you, but I didn't think he had it in him to make it that bad." Billy doesn't response to that, he just looks away feeling embarrassed.

Hop sighs again. "Listen kid, you and Harrington need to work something out. Beating up each other isn't really going to do anything." 

Hop still doesn't get a response from the boy. They drive in silence for a few more minutes before Hop ask. "Is there anything going on at home that's making you not want to go there?"

Billy goes stiff for a moment but shakes his head. "Son you can tell me and I can try-"

"No!" Billy shouts and everything goes silence again. 

Hop gives a nod, but he will look in to this later. Something is not right with the boy. 

Soon they get to Billy's house. They both go to the door and Hop knocks. When Neil answers the door, Hopper tells him that he found his son and wanted to return him home and tells him that he will be bringing the car to the house.

Neil only nods and says "thank you officer." When the door closes, Neil glares at his son. "Get the fuck to bed, before I beat the living hell out you." He growls and Billy does.

While he's walking in the hallway, he bumps into Max. "Watch it." She grunts. Billy only nods and goes to his room. 

Max found it weird that her brother didn't response angrily to that, but she shrugs and goes to her room. 

In his room, Billy takes off his shoes and gets in the bed. He's not doing anything tomorrow. He won't have the energy or motivation to do anything for a while.

Because honestly, what's the point?

~~~~~~~~~

The next day Billy was in his room, He didn't really do anything today and nothing really happened.

Well actually his father did pull him out of the bed and beat him for the nonsense last night, so he’s pretty sore right now. Also he won't be getting his car keys for while.

He was home alone again. Susan dropped Max at the arcade, Neil is gods know where and Susan is at work. Billy sighs and turns to lay on his back.

His stomach growls, he hasn't really eaten for the day, but he doesn't care. It's been four hours since's been in the bed and right now it's 12:00 in the afternoon.

As the boy lays there, he hears the front door to the house open. He's expecting Neil to come in and beat the shit out of him.

He hears foot steps down the hall and their coming towards his room. Billy doesn't bother in trying to hide or brace himself. he's just going to get it over with. 

But to his surprise, it wasn't Neil who opened his door. It was Steve Harrington. The brunette boy rubs his neck nervously. 

"um Max, give me her key. She wanted me to get her skateboard. I thought this might of been her room...so um sorry."

Billy doesn't say anything, he starts to hide underneath the covers a little bit more, like he's trying to hide from Steve.

"Hey dude, what's been your problem? You've been getting drunk and not pickings up Max. I know you're still bitter about the fact that I kicked your ass, but don't put her through shit."

There was still was silence from the other boy and Steve started to regret his words a little. "What I mean is that you can't...look maybe you should get out of bed and do something"

That doesn't make Billy get up, it just makes him stay. "Come on Hargrove, I can't keep on dropping Max off, so please get up." When he still doesn't do what Steve says, Steve goes to the boy and shakes his shoulder.

"Come on dude, get up." 

"No." Billy mumbles.

"Hargrove, come on." Steve grabs his arm and starts pulling. "Get up." He pulls harder and Billy starts to struggle. "No, no! Don't touch me! get off, get off!" Billy screamed, then started kicking. 

"Billy calm down!"

"Don't touch me!" Billy struggles so much, that he falls off the bed. He buries his face in his arms and doesn’t get up from the floor.

Steve bends down next to him. "Okay, I won't touch you. But please come out the house okay? Please?"

It takes a moment, but Billy gives a nod. 

"Okay, Try to change into some clothes to go outside in and we’ll go to my house.

Billy gives another nod.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy was now at Steve's house and right now Steve had him outside with him by the pool. 

Steve order some pizza, he got them some beers and a radio was on playing some music. "I know The Beach Boys are probably not your favorite, but I think you need some up beat music right now." Steve says with a little chuckle.

But Billy didn't really seem interested in the music or the food. "You know on Friday, Max and the rest are going rollering blading. I'm going with them and I think you should maybe come too. Could do you some good."

Billy didn't seem interested in that either. Steve sighs and gets up. "I'm going inside to exercise a little. Try at least eating.”

Steve goes back inside the house, leaving Billy by himself. After a few minutes, Billy starts paying attention to the pool.

He stares at it, thinking. Then he gets up and starts walking towards it. As he's walking, he thinks the choice he's about to make would be better for a lot of people.

Better for Harrington, better for Max and maybe better for her friends 

When's close to the pool, he steps in. It's a little warm, but he keeps going. As he gets deeper, his clothes start getting wet.

At some point the water is up to his neck. Then he goes under the water and simply waits. He’ll wait until he’s finally gone.

But it doesn't last long. After a few minutes he feels himself being pulled and he’s back up to the surface. 

He gives a big gasp of breath and sees Harrington behind him, holding him. He was also giving a gasp of breath.

Steve starts getting him out of the pool. Once out of the pool, he's gets Billy to one of the chairs. "Billy, Billy are you okay? Billy!"

Billy only mumbles something and passes out. He's still breathing, thank god. Steve is going to bring him inside and keep an eye on him.

Steve thinks he should of never left Billy out here, alone and he's not going to let him be by himself for while.


	3. Chapter 3

Billy is on the couch, blanket covering him and Steve was in the dinning room on the phone, talking to Hopper. 

"Yes Hop, that's what happened, he just walked in the water and...he didn't come out until I got in."

"Have you seen him do anything like that before?"

"Um no."

"Any reason he might do that?"

"I don't know." Steve hears the officer sigh and say. "The kid might be dealing with a lot of problems and I think a lot of them might have to do with his home life."

"What makes you think that?"

"His father, there's something not right with him. When Max comes over to see El, I hear her talk about how Billy and him get into heated arguments.”

Steve felt a sense of dread. "You think his father hits him?"

"I think and to be honest I wouldn't be surprised. I brought him home the other night and the man looked like he wanted to attack his son. Also Billy looked very scared when I started to leave." 

Steve can't imagine being afraid to come home because of an abusive parent, sure his were strict, but he was never really so afraid to go home to them. "I'll keep watching him, but can you come over and maybe try to talk to him?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be there soon." 

"Okay, thanks Hop." Steve hangs up the phone and goes back into the living room. Billy was a awake. He stares at Steve for a moment before asking "were you talking to that cop on the phone?"

Steve hesitates before nodding. "Um yeah, he's coming over in a while."

Billy was silent for a moment before asking. "Why did you pull me out?"  

"Because...you shouldn't do that to yourself okay and I wasn't going to let you drown." One person already died in his pool and he's not letting it happen again. Billy only nods and pulls the blanket over himself more. 

"Can I have something to drink, like some tea?" Steve nods. "Sure, I can get you that. Just give me a few minutes."

"Also can I have some soup?" He ask shyly. Steve nods again, relieved that Billy at least wants to eat something. 

"Sure, I'll also get you some dry clothes after, Okay?"

"Kay." Billy mumbles. 

In a hour Steve was coming back out of the kitchen, he had a bowl of soup and tea. "I didn't have any chicken noddle, so made tomato...oh, no.”

The blonde wasn't on his couch anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Billy was walking in the middle of the road, surrounded by the forest area. He was wet and cold. 

He only left because Harrington made a big mistake by calling the chief of police. If Hopper tries to investigate what's going on at his home, then Neil will have his head. He will kill him. 

So right now he's trying to find some place to hide or maybe find the quarry so he can jump and not have to deal with anymore of his problems. 

But right now he was so disoriented that he couldn't really find the quarry. Maybe he should turn back and go to the junk yard, hide there for a few days until the chief isn't looking for him anymore. 

As he was thinking, he hears a car coming up from behind him. Then he hears it screech to a stop. He turns around and sees the person coming out of it.

"Billy?" A female voice says. It was Mrs.Wheeler. She closes the door and goes closer to him. "What are you doing out in the road? I could of hit you. And why are you wet?" She ask with concern. 

"I'm fine." He says. 

Karen shakes her head. "You're shivering and you look a mess...Honey is there something wrong? Are you hurt? I can drive you home if you want."

Billy shook his head, looking scared and the fear in his eyes made Karen go into complete mother mode. "Okay, I won't take you home, but let's get you out of the road, okay sweetheart?" She starts leading him to his car and she gets him in. 

"I'll give you some dry clothes when we get in and you can stay for dinner." She starts the car to drive. "Are you fine with roast chicken?" Billy gives a slight nod. 

"Yes Ma’am.”

Karen gives a small smile. "After dinner you can have some dessert with us. I just got back from the store and I brought ice cream. Do you like rocky road?"

Billy gives a nod and says "yes. Thank you. But I don't want to intrude."

"Honey, you're not intruding, trust me." Karen is not going to let the boy stay out, cold and wet. As a mother it wouldn't sit right with her if she did.

When they got to her house, she got the groceries out of the back and lead Billy inside of the house. After putting the stuff on the kitchen counter. She got some towels and put them on the couch.

"Now just sit here and I'll be right back. Some of my husband’s clothes should be able to fit you." She goes upstairs to get to her bedroom. As he was waiting, a little girl goes towards him.

"Hi." She says

Billy waves his hand a little. "Hi." She looks at him with curious eyes. "Wet." She says. 

"Yeah, I'm wet." The girl gets on the couch next to him and starts playing with his wet hair. "Raining?"

Billy shakes his head. "No, it's not raining." 

"Oh. Holly."

"Billy." Holly gets off the couch and runs to the kitchen. She comes back with pieces of paper towel. "Dry." She simply says. Billy takes the paper towel. "Thank you."

Holly sits next to him again and continues to play with his hair and then his necklace. Soon Karen is back down stairs with some folded up clothes. "Holly, why don't go play in your room? Billy is tired, sweetie."

"No its okay, she's not bothering me."  

Karen smiles and hands him the clothes. "Looks like you're her new friend."  

"Friend." Holly giggles, Karen picks her up off the couch. "There's a bathroom upstairs that you can change in."  Billy gets off the couch and heads up stairs.

In a few minutes, he back downstairs in a baggy football jersey and some sweatpants and carrying his wet clothes. "I'll put these in the wash for you, you can watch some T.V." She says while taking the clothes. 

Billy goes back over to the living room and turns on the T.V, watching some random sitcom. Holly comes back over and sits next to him. Both sat quietly, watched T.V. and the girl started playing with his hair again.

 

In a hour dinner was ready and Karen came in the living room to tell Billy. Once he was at the table, she went near the basement stairs and yelled. "Mike, time for dinner."

"Coming!" The boy replied. In a few minutes he was upstairs and heading towards the table. He froze when he got there.

Mike stares at Billy and Billy stares back, then Mike glares. "What the hell are you doing here?" He hisses.

Before Billy could say anything, Karen interrupts. "Mike don't be rude! Now go get Nancy for dinner."

"But Mom-"

"No buts, now go.”

"But he shouldn't be here, he's a psycho!" At that moment, they hear the front door open and Ted walks in the dinning room. Giving his wife a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad do something, mom's letting Billy Hargrove eat with us!"

"Who's Billy?"

Mike points to the blonde at the table. Ted stares at him and says "Is that my old Jersey?" Mike had a smile on his face, thinking that his father was going to get mad and throw him out.

"Um yes."

"hm, looks better on you then me. Also Mike don't be rude to guest." Mike face palms, as always his father was no help.

Mike went upstairs to Nancy's room and barged in. 

"Mike I'm busy with homework, so whatever it is it can wait-"

"Billy Hargrove is in our house."

Nancy nearly dropped her pencil when he said that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

During dinner, Billy was trying to eat and enjoy the food a little, but he felt a little uncomfortable with the two Wheeler siblings glaring at him.

"Um this chicken is really good Mrs.Wheeler." 

"Thank you Billy, I'm glad you like it." She smiles. "So son I don't think I've seen you around town. Where are you from?" Ted ask

"California sir." 

"California, beaches must be nice." 

"Yeah they are." Billy says as he starts to remember the warm, sunny beaches a little. “Play any sports?"

"Basketball, sir." 

"That's great, perhaps you can do me a favor and teach Mike. He needs to play some more sports in school." Mike scoffs and mumbles "I rather die."

Karen hears that and glares at her son a little, but that didn't stop Mike from giving Billy the stink eye. "Billy was there any reason why you were walking outside, practically soaked?"

"He was soaked? I don't think it was raining today." Ted says.

"It wasn't, I just found him like that." Billy started to look uncomfortable and looked down, Karen notices. "But we don't have to talk about that if you don't want to. We can talk about something else, like school. How's that?”

Billy shrugs and digs around his plate. "Fine, I guess." 

"Got any favorite subjects?"

"literature." The boy mumbles. Just then Mike spoke up. "Why were you on the road? don't you have a car?” He ask while looking at Billy suspiciously. "Mike he does not want to talk about that." 

"But don't you find it weird that he's was wet when it wasn’t raining and walking when he has a car?" 

Billy finishes the rest of his food quickly and gets up from the table. "Thank you for dinner. Can I go in the living room, please?"

"Sure dear." 

When he was gone, she looked at Mike and said. "This why I don't have guest over. Don't ask him anymore questions."

Mike huffs, but nods. 

After dinner, Mike went upstairs to his room and got on his walkie-talkie.  It took a moment, but he was able to contact everyone in the party. "Come in, is everyone there?"

"Mike, what's the problem?" It was Dustin's voice. "Billy Hargrove is in my house, that's the problem."

"Oh my god, are you okay? Hell, is your whole family okay?"

"Yeah, Max come get your brother out of here."

"He's not my brother and what the hell I'm supposed to do? He won't come home, cause he’s too much of a wuss when it comes to his dad."

"Wow, Billy can actually be a wuss? That's a surprise and actually funny." Lucas says

"He was already a wuss when Steve beat his ass." It was Dustin again. "Hey I know, call Steve. If he can get Billy to back off once, he can do it again." 

"You think it'll work?"

"Won't hurt to give it a try."

"Okay, I'll call him." Once everyone was off, he turns off his walkie-talkie and goes back downstairs to get to the kitchen phone.

~~~~~~~~~~

Steve was just stepping in his house, he spent an hour looking for Billy, praying to god that he didn't hurt himself.

He told Hopper and he was out searching too. As he was trying to think where Billy might have gone to, The phone rings. He goes to it and answers. "Hello?"

"Steve? It's Mike, can you help me with something?"

"Look Mike it might have to wait, right now I'm busy."

"But this is an emergency, Billy is at my house." Steve thought he heard wrong for a moment. "What?" 

"Max's crazy brother is at my house. So I wondering if you can come and scare him off-"

"I'll be there soon, make sure he doesn't leave." 

"What!? But I want him to leave, if you're not going to be any help, then nevermind." Steve then hears Mike mumble about why Dustin ever relies on him. “Mike please just do me this favor and make sure he doesn't leave."  

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't try to get him to leave or care that he does?" Steve glares at the phone a little before answering.

"If you get him to leave before I get there, I will reck your bike with my bat and I'm not bluffing you little jerk." 

"You wouldn’t dare."

"Try me."  

Mike groans in frustration. "Fine, I'll make sure he doesn't leave."

"Good. I'll be there soon."  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In thirty minutes Steve was at Mike's house and he practically rushes out of the car to get to the door.

He knocks and in a minute, Mrs.Wheeler answers the door. "Oh Steve, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Billy, is he still here?" Karen nods and opens the door wider. "He's in the living room." 

Steve sees Billy sitting at the couch and he goes over to him. Once Billy sees him, he immediately gets up and tries to get away, but Steve grabs his shoulders.

"Billy what the hell, why did you lie and leave? I thought you were going to hurt yourself! Don't do that again!" Billy looks down, flinching at Steve's voice. 

"I'm sorry." He whispers. Steve could see tears going down his cheeks. Steve's face started to soften. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I was worried okay?" 

Billy nods and Steve starts walking him to the door and Karen watches them. "Steven is he going to be okay?" She looked very worried.

"Yes, I'll explain everything to you later Mrs.Wheeler. I just gotta get him to Hopper first." Karen nods and watches them leave the house.

When they got to the car, Steve gently put his hands on his shoulders. "We're going to Hopper And he's going to help you, Okay?"

It took Billy a moment, but he nods and says "okay," finally accepting help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to have Joyce find him, but I decided on Karen. It be cool if she acted like a mom towards him. Leave a comment


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, my beta reader was really busy today and I really wanted to get this chapter out. But I edited it twice before putting it out.

In about half an hour Billy was in a police car with Hopper and Steve, they were on their way to the doctor. Hopper thought it would be a good idea for Billy to go there and see if he was okay, maybe find out what's wrong with him. 

When they got there, All three of them sat in the waiting room and waited until Billy's name was called. 

Billy didn't really want to go in, so Steve had to coax him into going in the doctor's office. While he was in there getting checked over, Hop and Steve waited for at least an hour before Billy was out of the office

Hop tells Billy to go wait in the car while Steve and him talk to the doctor. 

"What's wrong with him?" Steve ask the doctor. The doctor gives a sigh and says. "It's simple, but devastating for most people. He's has depression. He shows the signs clearly." 

"That's it?" Steve ask in disbelief, Billy was the last person he expected to have depression. "Like I said, it's simple, but it can be devastating. We have some medication we can give him, anti depressants."

Steve wasn't sure if Billy would want to take medication, he might be too stubborn to. "I asked him if he wanted to use any and he refused." 

Steve sighs, yeah he was right. Unfortunately. "Is there anything else that could help him?" Hop ask. "You can make sure he gets out more, take him to some therapy, surround him with some supportive people."

That last part might be hard, Billy doesn't really have that many friends to get support from, Steve knows that Billy is really a loner. The doctor reaches into his pocket and takes out a business card.

On the card was an address to a therapy office. "If he gets worse, try to make him go there, okay?" Both Hop and Steve nod and start heading towards the exit. 

When they got to the car, they were both relieved that Billy actually stayed there and didn't wonder off again. 

Once they were driving again, Hop looks at Billy through the rearview mirror, "Billy, I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but I need to know what exactly goes on between you and your father."

Billy looks down and avoids eye contact, not saying a word. "Billy if you fill out a report I can get him arrested-"

"Then what, Huh? You get him arrested and he gets out. No one will believe that he's a piece shit anyway. They'll just think a degenerate like me is trying tarnish his father's name. Once he gets out, he will..." Billy trails off and just goes silent again. 

"Just take me home." He mumbles. Hop nods and continues to drive. When they get there Billy gets out of the car, but before he can get far, Steve grabs his hand. "Wait, here." Steve hands him the business card with therapy adress on it.

"If you need to talk to someone go here." Billy glares a little bit. "I don't need fucking therapy." 

Steve thinks fast and says "I'll go with you." Billy looked a little surprised by that and so did Hopper. "If you go, I'll go with you okay?" Billy looks at the card, then back at Steve, before giving a nod. 

"Good, just call me when you wanna go and maybe before that...you should go rolling blading with me and the kids like I suggested. It be good for you."

Billy only gives a nod and starts going to his house. 

Inside, he starts heading towards his room, there he lays down and tries to get comfortable.  As he lays there for at least 10 minuets he starts to fall alseep, but when he was about to close his eyes, a loud knock was at his door.

Before he could say come in, the door already starts to open. It was Max and as usual she looked annoyed when she saw him. 

"Mike called me on the walkie talkie."

Of course the Wheeler kid snitched on him. 

"You were at his house, are you too dumb or stubborn to listen when I say stay away from my friends?"

"Max not now-"

"Was drugging you and threatening your balls not enough for you to listen?” Reminding him of that night at the Byers was humiliating, almost more humiliating then getting beat up in front of everyone.

"Why couldn't you just come home? Neil wasn't even here, so what if he yells at you, it's not that big of deal-"

"FUCK YOU!" Billy shouts. 

Max was silent for a second, she tries to speak But Billy cuts her off again. 

"No shut up! I'm not afraid of getting yelled at, that man does not just yell at me, he will beat the shit out of me for the littlest mistakes! I rather jump off the damn quarry then deal him! I rather not be alive and be here! I don't have anything I wanna live for. What little happiness I had left, it's gone. So if you want, you can get that bat and just hit me over the head. You be doing us both a favor." 

Max can hear the tiredness and sadness in his voice and he sounded serious at the last part. Max didn't really know what to say, so she just gently closes the door and leaves. 

She tries to process what here brother just said to her.

~~~~~~~~~~

On Friday night, Billy was in his room trying to read, He was reading one his favorite books, ‘catcher in the rye.’

He can relate to Holden Caufield easily, he was one of his favorite fictional characters. He was about to read the next chapter, but his door opens.

It was Neil, he throws his car keys at Billy and it nearly hits his head. "Take your sister to the roller rink and bring her back by 9:00. Am I clear?"

Billy nods and says "yes sir."

"Good, now go." Billy gets up from his bed and puts on his shoes, then leather jacket. Outside of his room he meets Max standing by the front door.

"Ready?"  He ask and Max nods. They both go out of the door and head towards the car. 

~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the roller rink, Billy was about drive away when Max got out, but Max stopped him by saying "stay." Billy thought he heard wrong for a moment. "What?"

"Stay. Steve told me you should stay and join us." 

"You said that I should stay away from your friends."

"Billy, please just stay, okay?" Billy gives a sigh but nods. He turns off the car and gets out. They go to the entrance of the building and wait for Steve and the rest to show up.

In about ten minutes, they show up. The kids get out excitedly and heads towards the entrance with Steve following them.

But they stop dead in their tracks when they see Billy with Max. All of them glare at him while Steve looks relieved to see him here. "What is he doing here?" Lucas ask.

"He's joining us." Steve says.

"What!?" All of the boys shout. "He can't stay, he's evil! What if he tries to beat you up again?” 

Steve rolls his eyes. "He's not, Dustin.”

"Well you're right on that because you did beat his-ow!" Steve flicked Dustin’s ear and then looks at Billy, the blonde looks like he rather not be here right now.

"Come on lets just get inside and no more complaining." The kids give huffs, but nod. They all start going inside of the building. 

Steve goes to Billy and gives a smile. "Glad you came, excited?" Billy only gives a shrug. "Do you know how to roller skate?" Billy shakes his head, while looking embarrassed. 

"Oh well that's okay, I'll help you out." They get to the counter and Steve has the kids tell the employee their shoe sizes. 

After the kids got their skates, Billy and Steve get theirs. They go to the skating area and they put on their skates.

Billy was having a little bit of trouble putting on his and Steve notices. "Here, let me do that." He adjust the skates on him and tightens them. "There ya go." Steve with a chuckle and Billy blushes a little from it. 

Billy tries to get up, but he nearly falls. Steve catches him before he can. "Don't worry I got you." 

He helps Billy to the rink and they get on it. On the rink Billy falls and when he tries to get up he falls again. "Fucking knew I didn't want to be here."

"It's okay, just hold my hand and I'll help you, okay?"  Billy actually nods and grabs Steve's hand. Steve pulls him up and starts helping him skate. 

Steve holds his hand tightly, making Billy's stomach fill with butterflies. "See, this isn't so bad." They skate around for a bit and Billy was starting to relax a little.

After ten minutes, Steve ask "wanna try on your own?" 

"Um...I guess." 

Steve nods and starts to let go of his hand, as soon as it was let go, Billy starts to slipping, he couldn't keep balance. 

He grabs onto Steve tightly. "Woah, woah, it's okay, I got you." Steve helps him get balanced again and holds his hand. 

"I can still hold your hand or do you want to take a break?"

Billy blushes and looks down. "Can I still hold your hand?"

Steve gives a bright smile, he be happy to continue to help the blonde. So he says, 

"Of course."

Steve was also happy to see a tiny smile on Billy's lips after he said that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Sorry if this chapter might of been too short, last chapter will be longer


	5. Chapter 5

It was Saturday and Billy was at the therapy office with Steve. They were in the waiting area sitting, Steve was watching a tv that's up on the wall and Billy was looking around nervously. 

He starting to have second thoughts about this, he's not sure if he wants to be here anymore.   
Steve noticed how nervous he looked, so he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Hey it's okay, everything is going to be fine."

Billy gives a fake, dry laugh, "Sure it is." 

They wait a good while until the lady at the front desk spoke. "Billy Hargrove." Both of the boy look towards her. "you may go in now."

Billy gets up from his seat and looks towards the door to the office. He had so much anxiety right now that he needed a cigarette. 

But he doesn't pull one out, he starts walking to the door. He takes a deep breath before opening it and going inside. 

Inside was a nice organized office, nice looking chairs, lamps and a few windows. Billy sees a man at desk doing some paper work, he had glasses, brown hair that was thinning a little bit and was wearing a brown suit jacket and black button up shirt.

The man looks up and raises his brow. "Yes?" He ask. "Um, I'm Billy Hargrove, I have an appointment." 

The man nods and gets up from his desk. "Come on in." Billy nods and closes the door behind him. 

"Have a seat in one of the chairs please. I'm doctor Sandler." Billy nods again and sits. The man sits in a chair in front of him and he's holding a file in his hand.

"I got a file from your doctor, told me you suffering from depression. Is that true?" Billy looks down and kicks his feet, then shrugs.

"I don't know." 

"How have you've been feeling?"

Billy gives another shrug. "I feel..." Billy was trying to find the right words to say right now, but he couldn't. "Is there anything going on at home or school that's making you do behaviors that you wouldn't normally do?" 

"No." Billy lies, his voice was really low and meek. The man looks at his face and notices some fading bruises and one scare. "Are you sure?"

"I did...get into a fight."

"And what happened after this fight?" 

"A lot people saw it and they just don't take me seriously. I get made fun of in and out of school. My father is ashamed that I'm weak."

"Who were you fighting?" Billy looks away for a moment and mumbles. "That's not important."

"Okay, How do you know your father is ashamed?"

"Because he told me." Sandler goes to his desk and opens a drawer, he takes out a tape recorder and goes back over to the chair he was sitting in. "Is there anything else he said to you?"

Billy doesn't really answer that

"Do you want to talk about your father at all?" Billy shook his head, talking about Neil won't help. Sandler thinks for a moment before asking "what does your mother think?"

"Susan is not my mother."

"My mistake, I didn't know. Where is your mother and would you like to talk about her instead?" Billy looks up this time and gives him his full attention. "What is she like?"

"She was-"

"Was?"

"She died a few years ago, brain cancer."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Tell me about her." 

"She was...very kind and caring. She basically took care me all by herself." Billy remember how his mother would do everything to make sure he was taken care of. She dropped him off at school, took him to the doctor, sometime dentist and made sure he was fed. 

His father didn't really do anything to help, because he didn't care enough. "What else did she do?"

"She read to me a lot to cheer me up, she spend time with me, like taking me to parks, the beach and sometimes she took me for some ice cream." Billy smiles a bit and says "she take me to a little Dairy Queen that wasn't too far from our house. I always got a vanilla soft serve." 

"Sounds like you had a lot good times with her."

"Yeah I did."

"What was your favorite book she read to you?” 

"where the wild things are, it's about this boy going to an island of monsters."

"I'm familiar with the story. Do you want to keep talking? remembering these good times you had, might make you feel better." 

To the doctor's surprise Billy actually gives a nod.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After at least 20 minutes, Billy was getting comfortable around the therapist. At one point Sandler asked “When did your mother pass?"

"She was gone by the time I was 10. She died in the hospital and when my father got the call, he just told me and after that, he rarely spoke.” 

"Was he quite for a long time?” 

Um no, not for long. He started getting drunk a lot and he ramble about things. One time told me that it was my fault." He clearly remembers how Neil looked at him with disgust and yelled at him about his mother's death.

Stating if she didn't take care of him so much, she would of been able to take care of herself more. “He get drunk almost every night, sometimes I go hungry if he didn't buy groceries." 

"How often was that?" He ask and Billy only shrugs. "What else happened during that time?”

"He...Start breaking a lot things, it be small things like beer bottles, then he did picture frames, lamps and even furniture." One time his father knock over a T.V. and it made Billy cower in a corner, hoping Neil would calm down.

"S-Soon he starting breaking my stuff and then i-it just got worse." The doctor turns on the tape recorder. "What was the first thing he broke that belong to you?” 

"A stuffed bear, he t-tore the arms and legs off, then he broke a few race cars I had and other toys." The doctor gave a look of sympathy. "I'm so sorry."

"No its okay, because after he broke nearly all my stuff, he moved on to me. He didn't break anymore furniture, no bottles, just me." Billy had to keep himself from crying. "I prayed that he find something else to take his anger out on, but it was just me." 

"Does he still do this?"

"Only when he's really upset and he waits until my step sister and step mother are out of the house. My step mother knows what he does."

"Does she do anything?"

"No, because she doesn't care."

"Now billy you don't know that-"

"Yes I do! She doesn't care because I'm not precious to her like Max is! if Neil did the same shit to Max, Susan would grab her up and leave. No one in that house cares about me and the one person who did care is gone.” 

Billy had to wipe his eyes and take a shaky breath.

"Billy?" A new voice says and Billy looks up to see Harrington at the door. "Is everything okay? I heard yelling." 

"Um yeah, e-everything is fine. Can we go please?" The doctor nods and turns off his tape recorder. "Try to come back next week, Okay?"

Billy stands up and leaves the office. When Steve and Billy are walking to the exit of the building, Steve ask "you wanna grab something to eat?"

"Um y-yeah."

"Cool, where do you wanna go?" Billy thinks for a moment before saying "would stake and shake be al right, I really want a milkshake right now." To be honest Billy needed anything sweet to help him relax a little. 

"Yeah, that's fine, anything you want."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the restaurant, Billy felt a little more at ease, he was sipping a chocolate milkshake and had a pile of fries on his plate.

Steve was sipping a vanilla one and enjoying his time with Billy. Maybe he can convince the blonde to hang out a little bit longer before going home. 

Billy takes a few more sips of his shake before taking a fry and dipping it in the milkshake and eating it. To Steve that seemed odd.

"Does that taste good?"

Billy gives a nod and dips another fry in the milkshake then hands it to Steve. Steve tries it, but it didn't taste too good to him. 

Too salty and sweet.

“You have weird taste Hargrove and Billy looks a little embarrassed now. "Sorry, I was just joking a little. You want another milkshake or another burger?”

Billy shakes his head, he lifts his glass to his mouth to finish the rest of the milkshake. "No I'm tired. I wanna go home now."

"Oh okay." Steve says feeling a little disappointed. Steve pays the check and then they leave. 

When they're out in the parking lot, Steve notices some whip cream near Billy's lip. "You got something right here."

He wipes the cream off with his thumb and licks it, Billy blushed a little bit and Steve noticed, he had to bite his lip from chuckling

"Do I have anymore on me?"

"Yeah, some right here." There was some on his chin and Steve wipes it with his finger again. Before he could take his hand away, Billy grabs it and gives a little lick to Steve's finger.

Billy realized what h just did and drops Steve's hand. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

He was cut from Steve kissing him, Billy was a bit surprised but he kissed back. When they pull away, Steve gently grabs his hand.

"I know you’re tired, but stay with me just a little longer please? We can go to my house and you can rest there, okay?”

"Okay...can you do that again?" Billy ask, desperately hoping Steve would say yes.

Steve nods his head and gives Billy a passionate kiss. Billy smiled into it.

It's been a while since he was this happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here’s the last chapter, sorry i took so long. Also there’s some smutt at the beginning of this chapter.

It's been three weeks since the kiss that he and Steve shared and after that everything was getting better for Billy.

Him and Steve hung out more, Steve gave him the positive attention that he needed and always had a place to go whenever his father was being extra shitty to him.

At first he thought he was being weak for always turning to steve for comfort after what Neil does, but he doesn't care anymore.

He told Steve how he felt about it at first and Steve kissed him and told him he has nothing to be ashamed of for coming to him.

Right now he was with Steve at his house and they were both watching T.V. together. Billy's head was on his shoulder and Steve had his arm wrapped around Billy.

"How's therapy?" Steve asked “Is it helping?" Billy nodded. “Yeah it is." He honestly means that. Going to therapy has helped a lot, he hasn't felt so depressed since going there. 

"That's good." 

As they continue to watch T.V. Steve gives a kiss to Billy's cheek, then mouth. Billy kisses back and both moan into it.

When they pull back Steve then gives a few kisses to his neck, he bites the skin a little making Billy's breath hitch. 

"God you're so beautiful." Steve whispers in his ear. "You too pretty boy.”

Steve chuckles a bit and gives him another kiss. "Um Steve?" 

"Yes?"

"Can we maybe...you know." Billy's face gets a little pink. Steve knows what he means and he nods. "Anything in particular?"

"I can give you a blow job if you want." Steve nods again, almost eagerly. "Wanna do it here or in my bedroom."

"I don't mind doing it here." Billy gets off the couch and gets on his knees in front of Steve. He unzips the boy's pants and starts getting out his cock.

"God you're big." Billy says in awe, making Steve blush this time. “I can see why you're called king Steve." Billy grabs his cock and starts stroking it, getting Steve hard.

"F-fuck." Steve moans. Billy keeps touching it until he sees some pre-come leaking from the top.

Billy puts his mouth on the tip and gives it a teasing lick making Steve gasp. Billy keeps licking, getting drops of pre-come in his mouth. 

He gets more of the cock in and starts sucking. Steve groans a little and grabs onto Billy's hair. "Oh my god Billy. So good."

Billy pulls back to kiss the tip and puts half of it back in his mouth. Billy's mouth felt so heavenly, Steve can't remember the last time he’s gotten a bowjob this good. 

Steve thrust his hips and Billy chokes. Steve pulls back with a horrified face. "Oh shit I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I don't mind if you do that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Steve relaxes again and lets Billy put his mouth back on his cock. Steve looks down and admire those sweet pink lips wrapped his member. 

Steve strokes his hair and starts giving out soft praises. "So good, fuck I love you." Steve gives a gentle thrust with his hips and the cock goes deeper. 

Billy keeps sucking and Steve gives a few more thrust. In a few minutes Steve comes in Billy's mouth with a moan. Billy swallows all of it. 

When he pulls back there's some come on his lips that he licks off. "Fuck that was amazing." Steve pants. "Get on the couch.” When Billy does, Steve gets on the floor and starts unbuckling Billy's jeans. "I wanna make you feel good too."

He pulls them all the way down, making Billy a little confused. Isn't he just going to give him a blow job?

Steve gets the underwear off also. "Can I rim you?" Billy's cheeks turn red at the question, but he nods. Steve pushes Billy's legs up and spreads his cheeks. 

He looks at his tight pink hole and then gives it a lick. Billy gasped when he felt Steve's tongue touch him. Steve gives a another lick and blows on the hole a little, making Billy shiver. 

The brunette traces his tongue around the hole and pushes on rim. He gets his lips on it and sucks, then gives it a little nip. He slowly takes the blonde apart with his tongue.

Billy is whimpering and grabs on to Steve's hair. Steve pushes his tongue against the rim again and this time it goes in. His tongue digs through those tight walls.

Steve squeezes his ass cheeks as he keeps going, he even gives a playful spank. "Fuck." Billy moans. Billy's cock is leaking against his stomach and steve grabs it with one hand to start jerking him off.

Billy feels like he's going to explode, between Steve's hand and tongue he feels over stimulated. "I want you to come baby." 

Steve sticks one finger in him and gets it to his prostate. He pressed against it and that does it for Billy. He comes with a gasp and moan.

Steve pulls his finger out and looks at Billy's hole. A little red and he touched it with his finger, Billy whimpers from the sensitivity. 

"Did you like it?"

"No I didn't like it. I fucking loved it." Billy pulls Steve close and gives him a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~

When Billy got home, the feeling of dread hit him instantly. Neil was home, his car was parked in the drive way.

He’s having such a good day, so he prays that Neil isn’t too pissy to ruin it. He gets out of his car and starts making his way to the door.

When’s he’s inside, he looks around before trying to go to his room, but he stops when he hears his father’s voice from the living room.

“William.”

Neil using his full name always means something bad is about to happened. He goes to the living room and approaches his father who is sitting in his arm chair. “Yes sir?”

“Do You remember yesterday when I said to get laundry detergent for the washing machine?”

Billy thought for a second and remembers. He nods. “Did you get it?” Neil asked calmly. Billy hesitates before shaking his head. He actually forgot.

“I thought so.” Neil said while glaring at him. “I can g-go out and get some now s-sir.”

“You should of gotten it yesterday. I had to go to work with a coffee stain on my good shirt and the rest were too dirty to wear.” 

“I’m sorry-“

“Because of you I was embarrassed at my job, I’m tired of you being so fucking useless boy!”

“Dad I’m sorry, I just forgot!” 

“Watch your damn tone with me!” Neil gets up and goes over to Billy. He grabs the boy and slams him into the wall. “You are so worthless. I can never see what your mother saw in you. You are nothing but a worthless, weak, little boy. You can never be a man.” 

At that point Billy couldn’t take it anymore, he’s sick and tired of Neil talking to him like this, making him feel like he’s nothing. Billy stares right into Neil’s eyes and says 

“Fuck you.” 

Neil looked a little surprised. “What was that boy?”

“I said fuck you, you old sack of shit.” At that Billy gets a punch to the face, knocking him down. “I’m going to fucking kill you!” Neil gave Billy a hard kick to the back. Neil grabs Billy to get him to stand up and delivers another punch. 

When Billy was back on the floor he started to quickly back up, Neil grabs one of the decorative jars of shells and throws it at him. Luckily it messed. 

“As long as you live under my roof, you will show respect!” Neil goes over to him and grabs his hair, pulling it tight. Billy hisses in pain and screams at Neil to let him go. Neil gives him a knee to the gut and throws him on the floor. 

“I hate you.” Billy chockes out. 

“Feelings mutual boy.” Neil was about to give another kick, but something hits his back hard. He growls and turns around to see Max holding her skateboard as a weapon.

“Get away from him!” Max was about to hit him again, but Neil grabs her wrist and snatches the skateboard out of her hand. 

“What the hell is wrong with you Maxine!”

“What’s wrong with me!? What’s wrong with you! You’re hurting him you asshole!” 

At that moment a loud slap echoed through the room, making Billy’s heart stop.

Neil had just slapped her. Max was holding her stinging cheek, tears were welling up in her eyes. “young lady you will go back to your room and stay there until I’m done dealing with your brother. Do you understand-“

Neil was cut off from being tackled by Billy, he wrestled the man on the floor and was soon on top of him. 

“Don’t fucking touch her!” Billy was repeatedly giving him hard punches to the face. He screamed in rage as he kept on hitting. Pretty soon Neil was knocked out. His face was bloody and swollen.

Billy takes a deep breath and gets off of him. Max watches him with wide eyes and shock as he leaves the room to go to the kitchen.

In there Billy goes to the phone, picks it up and then dials a number. He waits a few minutes before someone picks up. 

“Hello, Hawkins police department how may I help you?” A woman says.

“I would like to report an assault please.”

~~~~~~~~~

Three days passed since that fight and Billy is staying over at Steve’s for a while. Neil was in jail and Max was still at the house with Susan. 

Right now Billy was laying in bed with Steve, it was morning and they just gotten up. “Hey, are you okay?” Steve asked and Billy nods.

“Did you sleep okay last night?”

“I’m still a little sore, especially with my back and my hands still hurts.” Steve lifts up Billy’s bruised, wrapped up hand and kisses his fingers tips. “I’ll get up and make you breakfast, then get your pain killers.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” 

“But I want to. I’ll do anything for you baby.” Steve then kisses his cheek and Billy hisses in pain a little. “That spot is still sore too.”

“I’m sorry. I swear to god if I ever see that bastard I might kill him.”

“Let’s not think about him right now. Let’s just relax.” Billy says while pulling Steve close.

“Hey after breakfast, would you like to go get some ice cream and maybe spend some time with Max?”

Billy smiles and nods. “Yeah that’ll be nice.”

They both get up and put on some clothes. Then they make their way downstairs. 

 

In 20 minutes both were sitting at the table eating some pancakes. Steve made blueberry witch is Billy’s favorite and Steve knew that.

It’s been a long time since Billy ever felt so loved. “Steve?”

“Yes?”

“Do you love me a lot?” Steve pulls Billy’s head close and kisses him, both tasting sweet blueberry in each other’s mouth. “Of course. Do you love me a lot?”

Billy nods with a smile. He felt so happy right now.

“Yeah I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave some comments, I really want to know how I did on the end. It’s been a while since I gotten any on my work. So let me know what you thought.


End file.
